1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly, to a notebook computer accessory engagement/disengagement mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Notebook computers usually come with built-in optional accessories, such as batteries, CD-ROMs, hard disk drives or floppy disk drives, provided therein. The engagement means for the accessory to the notebook computer is usually a hook latch.
A drawback of using a hook as the sole means for engagement is that it usually needs one hand to pull the accessory out of the computer while the other releasing the hook for the purpose of disengagement. Thus, there exists a need for a more user-friendly engagement/disengagement mechanism that makes it easier for the user to disengage the accessory from the computer.